


Jiyo meets a drug addict (but not really)

by Cola_Shark (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jiyo Sukuki - Freeform, My OC - Freeform, Past meets future, crackfic, danganronpa oc - Freeform, future meets past, if youre reading this you know exactly who im referring to when i say god, kinda a crackfic, not selfcest i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cola_Shark
Summary: Jiyo meets Jiyo but Jiyo is future Jiyo! And Jiyo shits his pants about it.I never, ever make serious summaries.





	Jiyo meets a drug addict (but not really)

Jiyo was in his dorm, leaning on his leather couch and enjoying a cup of peppermint tea while watching things on the telly. Dumb british bitch, I forgot that I hated him like this 😳😔. Class was over, and today was rather eventful as always, so he decided to wind down after so much drama. Hope's Peak wasn't as peaceful as he thought, but he's been here for months and he's very used to it all! It's not like something extra unordinary would be occuring any time soon. 

That's what the dumb blonde thought until he witnessed a rift in the air in front of his TV. It was almost as if something was tearing through the walls of the world, allowing something that shouldn't be, inside. Jiyo simply watched in shock as a big, blue phonebooth appeared right in front of him. Just smackdab in the middle of his room. Nobody wheeling it inside, no hole in the ceiling, nothing. 

But that booth.

The booth door slowly swung open, and a murder of crows started flying out of the area. It panicked Jiyo, and he accidentally spilled some tea on himself, which burnt a lot. 

"Owowowhot!!" He whimpered, putting the cup to the side and picking off black feathers. He heard some hard coughing from inside, and looked up to see what was there.

"For fucks sake, I knew I shouldn't have brung those bitches along with me," a deep voice grumbled, revealing himself to the cleaner counterpart. Jiyo couldn't believe his eyes. This guy looks scarily similar to him. Only similar, because _God_ look at that attire...! He wasn't one to judge often but...yeah.

"W-Who...are you? And where did you come from?! That booth-- it came out of nowhere!" Jiyo gripped the sides of his cloak, bringing it closer to him out of fear. Jiyo, no I mean the _other_ Jiyo smiled at him, brushing himself off and laying his cane on his shoulder. There should be some distinction between them. Maybe the older one is Jiyo, while the newer one was referred to as Sukuki.

"Well," Sukuki began. "I'm you, from the future!" Jiyo's eyes widened, taking in this man's attire again. He looks like he hasn't had a good night's sleep in months! He reeks of coffee and bird shit, Jiyo couldn't tell if the man was dry or endlessly moist (You're welcome for the word choice), and some of his clothing looked way too tattered for Jiyo's tastes. 

"Did...did you- I mean me- did I go through a war? Or an apocalypse? You look terrible! What happened to you- me?!" Sukuki's eyebrows furrowed, and he shifted his weight to another foot.

"Wow, way to insult how I look. There was no war, this is just you in a,,," he counted with his fingers, squinting. "Couple months or so," Months? Did he say _months?_ Jiyo suddenly felt tears well up in his eyes. And out of nowhere, the man started crying. Sukuki didn't expect a positive response, but this was a bit much. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jiyo sniffled loudly, drying his tears with his cloak. God I HATE HIM LIKE THIS I HATE HIM IM NEVER WRITING HIM AGAIN AFTER THIS!!!!!!!

"T-Tell me what it was," his voice was shaky, as if he was grieving. Sukuki turned his head to the side.

"Tell you what, what was?" 

"Tell me what drug I do so I can avoid it and learn peer pressure denial strategies!" He continued to weep, and Sukuki felt a punch to the gut. Damn, did he look that bad? He never done a drug a day in his life! Well, if you disregard his growing coffee addiction. 

"Listen, I didn't do any drugs! It was simply a small incident that invoked this in me, us, whatever, I'm referring to myself as me," Sukuki rolled his eyes, scratching his neck. 

"Incident? What did I do?! What was it?!" 

"Calm down, it was out of your control anyway," Jiyo asked the hairier man how, since he felt like all of this had to have had a certain cause. 

"Well, not calling any names but, some of our Gods got horny, and kinda made us stab someone and do some shit while we enjoyed _despair_ or whatever. Somebody caught it on camera, and thennn,,," Sukuki fiddled with his fingers.

"I wouldn't say things gone downhill, I actually feel like I'm living my best fucking life right now. This school is utter garbage, but damn does it have lots of shit to see! Did you know eventually you get to punch that one douche who called you a creep?" 

Jiyo looked confused and frightening, but he vaguely recognized what Sukuki was going on about. "P-Pheonix?" Sukuki grinned.   
"FUCK yea, I humiliated that bitch. You should've seen the look on his face!" He grinned at the memory, beginning to pop some of his bones to recall it better. 

Jiyo was still in disbelief and fear, wiping away his tears and sighing.  
"I don't really like the person I'm g-gonna become..." Sukuki gave him a hard glare.

"Man, whens the last time you had sex? That fucking prostitute right? Damn, I forgot his name...Weevil...needle...Levi jeans? Doesn't matter," Jiyo felt his face get a little red, clearing his throat. "Point is that I'm having a lot more than you, and in my opinion, it means I'm having a way better life." 

"There's also no way for you to prevent it. Soon you're gonna wake up and everything is gonna be this weird limbo of dryness, wetness and extreme cold, but you're gonna grow to enjoy it, kinda? I don't know if it's a disease or not, but wouldn't doubt if it was," **Jiyo was petrified.**

"Anyways, drop the shitty accent, you're half british and it makes you sound like a scrapped peppa pig character. I'll see you later! Or you'll see yourself in a couple of months. Adios," and then he dipped into the blue booth and it was gone. It just. It blanked out of existence. 

Jiyo crawled back into bed and had himself a good cry to sleep. As he deserves it.


End file.
